Marvel vs anime
by Whynotman 234
Summary: Los personajes de Marvel y versos de animes famosos se enfrentan en un vs entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Marvel vs anime/manga.

Bueno me ocurrió esta idea, una especie de batalla de la muerte (como si eso fuera algo nuevo), en el cual como el título indica, se basa en enfrentamientos de la franquicia de Marvel contra distintos versos de animes y mangas (Bleach, Naruto, Dragon ball super, Nantsu no taizai etc..., también puede incluir distintas continuidades de ambas partes) conocidos, más explícitamente hablando, personajes o facciones que pertenezcan a estas franquicias.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Odin vs Beerus (en sus máximos poderes).

En un universo muy parecido al 616 en historia y en poder.

Odin y el resto de los Skyfather estaban realizado una reunión de emergencia.

Pero, el porqué de esta reunión te estarás preguntando lector, en resumidas cuentas sólo tienen que saber que una brecha dimensional entre los multiversos de Dragon Ball y Marvel se ha abierto, dejando pasar a ciertos personajes que todos conocemos, pero volviendo a la reunión.

""Mis compañeros dioses", dijo un Odin muy serio,"los planetas de varias galaxias, han empezado a ser destruidos de forma arbitraria y por tonterías" apenas terminó de hablar, los demás dioses supremos de sus panteones empezaron a murmurar y hablar entre ellos, sobre todo de esa última parte.

Finalmente es Tezcatlipoca el Dios Azteca el que pregunta pregunta, "a qué te refieres con tonterías".

"Gracias a mi hijo Thor, que fue avisado por el Doctor Extraño el hechicero supremo de la Tierra, es que me enteré de esta peligrosa amenaza" dijo Odin mientras hace una pequeña pausa para repensar lo que ha descubierto de esta peligrosa entidad "La entidad ha estado destruyendo planetas completos e inclusive oscureció una galaxia entera, sólo porque los habitantes que ni siquiera eran capases de razón, no le sirviendo un plato de comida", esto provocó que los dioses presentes estuvieran aturdidos por la noticia, un simple y mísero plato de comida provocó que una entidad con un gran poder, según Odín, destruyera toda una galaxia ¡habitada!, era un crimen horrible de forma extremadamente innecesaria, ni siquiera ellos habían matado se forma tan indiscriminada por algo tan mísero.

"Cuál es el poder de esta entidad", preguntó Zeus.

El silencio no fue buen presagio.

"Me temo que al nivel de un celestial de bajo Rango, según mis sentidos y el de los mejores hechiceros" dijo un Odín bastante tenso.

"Esta preocupo a todos los presentes, todos ellos sabían que se encontraban en una ligan completamente distinta e inferior a la de los celestiales.

Pero todos ellos recordaban una forma de enfrentar aunque sea a uno.

"Supongo que ya saben lo que haremos verdad" pronuncio Odin.

Y todos lo aprobaron al instante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en el espacio, un gato morado estaba volando hacia otra galaxia en busca de comida.

Beerus estaba bastante irritado después de no haber obtenido comida en la última galaxia por la cual paso.

Después de ver el entrenamiento por el cual Goku y Vegeta estaban pasando y sentir esa extraña brecha de energía, y pasar por ella, le empezó a dar hambre.

No encontraba mortales que lo reconocieran como tal, un dios de la destrucción, y le dieran su comida gratis.

Pero buena fue su sorpresa del dios de la destrucción, al encontrarse un extraño qué portaba armadura plateada.

"Mi nombre es Odin, padre de todos, ¿porque has estado destruyendo y provocando problemas en el universo?", dijo un muy enojado Odin.

"Porque fueron maleducados" dijo casualmente Beerus.

Odín permanece firme ante la Poderosa entidad "No soy un santo y lo admito" dijo un Odin firme ante Beerus "Pero asesinar toda una galaxia habitada sólo porque seres vivos que ni siquiera son conscientes de su existencia, y que no te brindarán comida es un acto tan demente", estos se miran fijamente preparandoce para el combate, "No tienes empatía por los que asesinaste a sangre fría".

"Eran seres insignificantes de todas formas, pero te pregunto ¿que harás al respecto, padre de todos?" dijo Beerus incitando a luchar.

"Te lo diré una sola vez, lárgate de este universo, sé que no eres aquí por tu tipo de energía" dijo Odin.

"Obligarme" recibió como respuesta.

"Como gustes" respondió.

Beerus decide atacar con un rayo de energía de ki divino al padre de todos, "desintegrandolo" en el acto,"Ha" no termino de hablar cuando un puñetazo le lastima la cara, casi al instante.

Odín que había logrado darle un puñetazo a uno de los seres más poderosos del universo empezó un intercambio de golpes impresionante con este mismo, ambos esquivando y recibiendo por igual.

"Supongo que ha llegado la hora de ir más en serio" dijo Beerus elevando sus poderes.

"Pienso lo mismo" dijo Odin.

Los dos cargando un ataque simultáneo, cuándo estos dos Titanes chocaron su poder, el universo completo se estremeció, galaxias completas se pusieron a temblar y soles se apagaron de la mera presión de este gran choque de poder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Contra quién estás luchando Odin, pensó un hombre gigante con armadura morada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Que interesante" dijo un Titan loco a incontables años luz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Por el bien de todos nosotros, más te vale que ganes Odin" dijo un hechicero del planeta Tierra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando termina el choque de poder, Beerus le da una patada al padre de todos que lo envía volando 3000 años luz de forma casual, atravesando una estrella y destruyendola en el proceso.

"Eso es todo lo que me ofreces" dijo el dios de la destrucción.

"Definitivamente", Beerus se da vuelta ,"No eres de por aquí" dijo Odin, mientras le da un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hace escupir algo de sangre.

"hahaha, te mostrare que tan poderoso puedo ser" dijo el Dios de la destrucción cargando un poder para destruir todo el universo material.

Pero entonces la armadura del destructor empieza a arrojar Rayos de poder cósmico hacia la gran bola de energía, disipando completamente la energía de Beerus, entonces el dios de la destrucción decidió que ya es hora de dejar los juegos, de pronto una energía morada y destructiva empieza a emanar del cuerpo de Beerus, la energía hakai.

"LLEGO LA HORA DE QUE CONOZCAS A UN VERDADERO DIOS", dijo gritando, para proceder a lanzar una seguidilla de golpes consecutivos hacia el padre de todos.

Odin trata de darle golpes a este, pero es incapaz de darle al cuerpo de su oponente, este reacciona de forma natural a sus golpes esquivando los y de paso la energía extraña trata de borrarlo con cada golpe o poder energético.

Odín decidí dejar de perder el tiempo y presionar su poder, el de los dioses que le concedieron su energía que les pertenecía a ellos y la armadura del destructor, para ir con todo, utilizando todos sus poderes es posible.

La balanza de la pelea se volvió a equilibrar, el universo volvió a temblar ya no a un nivel de lo material sino que inclusive el mismo espacio y tiempo empezó a temblar.

Una gran luz que se esparce por todo el universo hace acto de presencia tras un gran choque de puños, y los dos combatientes aparecen unas frente del otro.

Odín tenía la armadura abollada e inclusive partes de esta que habían sido atravesadas por poco.

Beerus estaba sangrando, estaba con muchos moretones y parte que la ropa rota, nunca había recibido un daño tan grande en toda su existencia.

"Lo tengo que admitir, me has llevado el límite, pero definitivamente el que saldrá victorioso de aquí seré yo" dijo un Beerus tan enojado como emocionado.

"NO", gritó Odin, "ESTO SE TERMINA AHORA".

Sin más preámbulo el tiempo se detiene momentáneamente y Odín decide sacar su espada la Odinsword, apuñalando lo suficiente como para provocar heridas fatales a su oponente, sólo para que éste se resista y salga del Time Stop.

Muy enojado y posiblemente al borde de la muerte, Beerus decidido a arrojar la mayor cantidad de energía que puede hacia el contrincante, dejándolo severamente mal herido y a los dos flotando en el espacio.

No obstante El padre de todos logró absorber la energía revitalizando se momentáneamente, pero aun así quedando tan herido que apenas estaba un tanto mejor que su oponente.

Con su espada rota en partes se dirige hacia el moribundo dios de la destrucción para acabar con él.

Sólo para ser interrumpido por alguien muy excéntrico.

"Siento las molestias que le ha provocado mi amigo aquí presente, proceso llevármelo y a pedir sinceras disculpas", dijo el angel Whis.

El dios dela destrucción se acabo de salvar por poco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Señor Whis, por favor", un Goku muy entusiasmado, "Por favor déjame ir a ese universo, si hay seres que pudieron hacerle frente al Señor Bills y dejarlo en ese estado, deben de haber seres increíble mente fuertes con los cuales podemos enfrentarnos".

"No Goku, además el portal que nos llevaba a ese universo ya no está abierto, y ni siquiera sé si es posible volverlo abrir, En todo caso es mejor no volver a ese universo, por lo que pude presenciar no pertenece a los dominios de Zeno-Sama" recibió como respuesta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Odín estaba fatal, el sueño que toma cada cierto tiempo para recuperar sus fuerzas y vitalidad se tendrá que alargar más en esta ocasión.

No sin antes decirles a su hijo Thor, que le dijera a Los Héroes de la tierra que estuvieran más atentos sólo por si acaso de intromisiones de otros universos.


	2. Un día triste

Hola.

Esto no es por así decir una actualización de los versus.

Es una especie de adiós por los sucesos que ocurrieron hoy.

Como muchos sabrán el gran S se fue de este mundo a sus 95 años una edad, impresionante mete dejando un legado increíble.

Pudo humanizar a los superhéroes de una forma magistral ayudando a la fundación de la edad de plata de los comics.

Lleno de alegría las vidas de niños y adultos por igual aunque sea por un breve momento.

Desarrollo y ayudo a crear personajes entrañables.

Y solo quiero decir "excelsior" y ….. buen viaje viejo y que te encuentres feliz con tu mujer en la otra vida.

Gracias por los momentos felices con los mas grandes héroes del mundo del cómic.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, he vuelto.

Se me ha hecho un tanto difícil encontrar personajes que se puedan medir de forma lo más justa posible.

Por sólo dar un ejemplo: en mi versus anterior si bien el resultado no cambia... Cometí un error garrafal, Odín debió de haber barrido el suelo sin dificultad con Bills, uno entra en un Rango universal+ y el Dios nórdico fácilmente entre en un Rango multi-universal y si es que no multiversal.

Pero bueno dejando de lado eso, vamos con la acción.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku (anime) saga de Buu vs Ronan el acusador.

Goku se encontraba totalmente recuperado después de la batalla con Majin Buu, había logrado descansar y volver a entrenar en poco tiempo.

Todo iba de maravill… hasta que.

El ki de Vegeta se elevó de golpe para terminar casi apagándose, un gran estruendo se escucha y el planeta tiembla.

Sin vacilar decide teletransportarse hacia la ubicación de su rival.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ronan el acusador le había pateado la cara y barrido el suelo con este Saiyan, la raza que pensó estúpidamente en atacar los mundos Colonia del imperio Kree.

Cómo los estúpidos homínidos con cola que eran no tardó en quebrar sus espíritus de batalla, incluso les permitió convertirse en esos mamíferos gigantes sólo para destruirlos con más placer, cuando detectaron que habían llegado a través de un portal en la atmósfera superior de la colonia los científicos del imperio lograron estabilizarlo momentáneamente, por desgracia según sus predicciones terminaría en un futuro un tanto lejano de ese universo extraño. A Ronan no le importaba, les entregaría sufrimiento, no importándole si habían pasado dos o tres generaciones, decidió ir a investigar para terminar en este planeta.

Una vez llegó, provocó grandes daños para llamar la atención de esos bárbaros débiles, se encontró con el príncipe de esos Saiyan.

Su cabello se convirtió en un color dorado, Ronan no estaba para juegos, lo golpeó con su martillo y barrios el suelo en segundos con él.

Instantáneamente apareció otro de ellos.

"¿Quién eres y porque estás destruyendo y dañando a mis amigos?" preguntó un Goku muy serio.

"Sólo sé que este príncipe de los Saiyan recibirá el castigo por los actos de sus compatriotas"

Goku se puso en posición de combate y se convirtió en Super Saiyan.

"Supongo que encontré a otro" afirmó Ronan.

Y así fue como la batalla inicio.

Goku decidió lanzar el primer ataque, iniciando con combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por desgracia para el Ronan ni siquiera lo resintió lo más mínimo.

De no ser por sus grandes reflejos y capacidades marciales no habría sido capaz de esquivar el puñetazo que éste le arrojó.

Goku decidió que lo mejor era estar lo más alejado posible de él, usando la teletransportación se alejó y cargo ataques con ki para disparar a Ronan, por desgracia no teniendo ningún efecto.

Ronan apareció al frente suyo y casi conecta un golpe.

Goku se dio cuenta de algo en medio de la pelea, no podía sentir el ki de su oponente, sus instintos y experiencia le decían que era más fuerte que él en ese momento y que tendría que aumentar el nivel.

Goku no tardó en convertirse en Super Saiyan 2.

La mera transformación hizo temblar la tierra, cambió el clima e incluso los planetas del sistema solar se vieron afectados por la enorme liberación de energía del guerrero.

Y la batalla continúa, sólo que esta vez la velocidad y poder estaba más igualado.

Ambos combatientes intercambiaron golpes, Goku arrojó a su oponente hacia una gran cordillera la cual terminó pulverizándose en el proceso.

Nuestro héroe sabía qué lo mejor que podría hacer para evitar que las personas salieran lastimadas, era llevarlo hacia el planeta sagrado en el que enfrentó a Buu.

Sin perder el tiempo se logró acercar a su oponente y teletransportarse con él al planeta.

"¡¿A dónde me trajiste?!" exigió Ronan.

"A un lugar donde no puedas causar más daño" dijo Goku.

En ese momento Ronan se enojó, y se podría argumentar que demasiado.

No tardó en aparecer enfrente de Goku sin que esté se diera cuenta, el puñetazo que le dio en el estómago al saiyan lo hizo escupir sangre y lo mandó a volar cientos de kilómetros.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en cómo contraatacar, Goku recibió un puñetazo que le hundió la cabeza en el suelo y provoco un terremoto masivo en todo el planeta sagrado.

xxxxxxxxx

Los Kaioshin estaban aterrados del terrible temblor que estaba sintiendo.

Ni sabían qué era lo que estaba pasando.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Y la paliza no se detuvo, lo golpeó y lo volvió a golpear una y otra y otra vez. La fuerza fue tan grande que lo hundió en la tierra y lo sacó por el otro lado del Planeta.

Entonces Goku se decidió finalmente por usar el súper saiyan fase 3.

La fase de poder más grande que tenía finalmente le permitió igualar en poder a su Terrible adversario y lo terminó por arrojar con un Blas de ki lo más lejos que pudo.

Sin vacilar este cargo el Kamehameha, aumentar aún más el poder de su ataque gracias a su característica técnica.

Ronan sólo pudo reaccionar de último momento una vez su oponente lo atacó con ese Blas de energía azul.

La explosión fue titánica.

Energía suficiente para desintegrar una galaxia.

Y luego vino la calma.

Goku quedo auto perdiendo su transformación, volviendo a su forma base.

Por desgracia para él, Ronan Aunque muy mal herido todavía seguía con vida y con el suficiente poder como para matarlo con relativa facilidad. Goku estaba atónito, espero lo de los oponentes más poderosos a los que se había enfrentado.

"Malnacido me las vas a pagar" le dijo Ronan mientras acercaba muy rápidamente, de no haber sido porque logró alzar un escudo en el último segundo, estaría considerablemente más herido si es que no muerto.

"ALTO" se escuchó un grito que interrumpió la pelea.

Era Kibitoshin.

"¡¿Porque estás tratando de matar a son Goku?!"

"Porque los de su tipo atacaron uno de nuestros planetas en nuestro universo "respondió Ronan.

"Pero sólo Son Goku y Vegeta son los últimos de los Saiyan, el resto lleva extinto por años"

Afirmó kibitoshin.

Y así fue como esté explicó el cómo tu saiyans fueron destruidos, terminando la pelea.

Genuinamente hablando, no valía la pena castigar sólo a dos tipos si la raza prácticamente estaba condenada.

No obstante decidió dejar la pelea por un trato.

Estos lo dejarían ir a cambio de que lo transportaron a la Tierra y lo dejara volver a su universo, puesto que el portal se encontraba en la tierra.

Por poco y esto pudo haber tenido un final mucho peor pensaba kibito.

xxxxxxxxx

Ronan volvió hacia la colonia y dio la orden de que estén alerta en caso de anomalías extra dimensionales, la próxima vez tendrían mejores armas para defenderse en caso de que él no pueda estar presente.

xxxxxxxxx

Una vez terminado el desastre Goku volvió la tierra y decidió volver a entrenar.

Lo mismo ocurrió con Vegeta, decidido a conseguir El poder del ssj 3.

Puesto que a los dos les había quedado algo muy claro ese día, todavía quedaban tipos increíblemente poderosos en el universo o fuera de él.

Nota: Bueno antes de que vengan a objetar, quiero decir que Ronald constantemente se pelea con tipos de nivel cósmico, cómo serían el Silver Surfer, Thor y ocasionalmente Thanos.

Tipos que perfectamente han podido aguantar destrucciones Estelares y hasta Galácticas en el mejor de los casos, por dar un ejemplo Thor junto con un Galactus no muy bien alimentado, pudo darle pelea junto a él a Ego el planeta viviente el cual podía dañarlos y poner en peligro la galaxia.

Si bien es una hazaña compartida hay que recordar que Galactus muerto de hambre y considerablemente dañado pudo limpiar toda una galaxia de la horda de aniquilación, Thor pudo contener un ataque de un demonio que va a destruir toda la galaxia con esfuerzo.

Eso le daría a Ronan un Rango de nivel multi-sistema solar a galáctico.

Mientras que el Goku del anime para el final de la saga de Buu debería de tener un nivel de multi-sistema solar a posiblemente un Rango galáctico, por comparativa de las hazañas de Majin Buu y de Broly.

Los cuales disociaron una galaxia con el tiempo.

Bueno ¿y qué opinan?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Qué extraño lugar pensaba Edrad Liones, nunca había estado en una ciudad tan grande como lo era Nueva York.

"¿Qué clase de lugar construyeron los humanos?"

"No lo sé" respondió uno de sus compañeros.

Sin que lo supieran, un symbiote rojo los estaba observando en un tejado.


	4. Chapter 4

Sin más, vamos con el cuarto enfrentamiento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simbionte vs Arrancar.

Edrad no estaba teniendo un día común, lo mismo podría decirse de su compañero Yylfordt Granz.

"Parece una ciudad humana pero..."

"¿Pero qué?" preguntó Yylfordt.

"Sólo siento que algo anda mal" respondió el arrancar de pelo rojo, desde su perspectiva algo andaba mal, esta ciudad estaba seca de energía espiritual.

No obstante, el tanto como su compañero a los minutos después sintieron que este lugar era insanamente peligroso.

"¿Pero qué es esto?" dijo una voz muy cercana a ellos "adivinaré buen adivinador... ¿Son dos nuevos Héroes o dos intentos de súpervillanos?" término de decir la voz.

"MUÉSTRATE" gritaron al unísono los dos arrancars.

Instantáneamente una criatura apareció al frente de ellos, era roja y definitivamente aterradora, incluso se podría decir que daba mala espina para los estándares de los hollows.

"Bueno no importa, me divertir un rato antes de que la araña vuelva de su excursión con Los Vengadores"

Los dos hombres desenfundaron sus espadas.

Sus instintos les decían que esta cosa los atacaría de una u otra forma.

La pelea inicio.

Esta cosa no tiene energía espiritual para luchar, pensaba Edrad mientras cargaba contra la extraña cosa.

No obstante algo le picaba en la conciencia, algo le decía que no tendría que confiarse, una desgracia que prefirió no escuchar.

Un fuerte puñetazo fue lo que recibió.

"Lento... muy lento" se burló la criatura.

"Tu maldito" no pudo ni terminar de hablar.

La criatura procedió a taparle la boca con la red que disparó desde sus manos.

"Calladito te asesino más bonito"

Edrad no lo tomó para nada bien.

Rompiendo la red de su boca, procedió a gritar "PALMA PLANCHA" embistiendo a Carnage.

El cual esquivo con extrema facilidad a este último.

La pelea siguió, con cada golpe que el arrancar trataba de conectar contra su oponente, terminaba siendo esquivado de forma extremadamente fácil.

Cada cero que esté dispararon a terminar siendo esquivado.

Edificios volaron en pedazos, explosiones se generaba a cada minuto y el aire se agitaba de la tensión.

Pero ninguno llegó a darle al monstruo.

"¿Cómo?... No lo logro entender... Es más rápido que, q que un ¿arrancar?" dijo el Hollow perturbado. Desde su perspectiva era imposible que existieran seres sin presión espiritual capaz de siquiera igualarlos en velocidad.

"Bueno mi turno" dijo Carnage.

El simbionte fusionado con el psicópata procedieron a darle una paliza terrible, si bien los primeros golpes se sintieron notan potentes, hicieron daño... Que se acumularon de forma terrible debido a la Ráfaga insana de puñetazos y patadas.

Carnaje por jugar disparó su red y empezó a balancear al arrancar de un extremo al otro en forma circular en un edificio, riéndose de forma maniática.

Finalmente sus acciones terminaron con la criatura azotando contra el suelo al arrancar.

"Fiu... Eres más resistente qué la araña... Pero definitivamente no te comparas a ese rinoceronte ruso" dijo el psicópata.

Yylfordt Estaba completamente perplejo, decidió no intervenir porque su compañero tomó a la criatura como combatiente primero.

Muy en el fondo, él estaba agradecido de que su Aliado fuese más rápido.

Edrad se enojó mucho y procedió cambiará su forma de resurrección.

Grandes huesos crecieron en sus brazos y obtuvo una manipulación sobre el fuego.

Una gran bola de fuego impacto un edificio.

El edificio en el que se encontraba el simbionte rojo, sufriendo grandes daños debido al calor.

"QUE TE PARECIÓ ESO MALDITO" gritó el hombre enojado.

"Te soy muuuuy honesto" vino la voz de los escombros.

"El tonto tira fuego de Los 4 fantásticos... es infinitas veces mejor que tú" el monstruo salto de frente.

Transformando partes de su cuerpo en afiladas armas.

Procediendo a atacar a una velocidad insana.

Sólo que esta vez requirió de muchísimos más ataques para siquiera magullar a su oponente.

"Tonto, el hierro de los arrancar en nuestra piel la hace extremadamente resistente"

"Bueno en ese caso" Carnage procedió a saltar sobre su oponente y apuñaló sus ojos.

"Wow... ¿De verdad me dijiste una pista titánica de cómo poder hacerte daño?" dijo la criatura con una sonrisa "veo que no son tan inteligentes De dónde vienes ¿verdad?"

Pero Carnage decidió terminar esto rápido... y divertirse en el proceso.

Coló parte de su cuerpo dentro de las pequeñas cortaduras que tenían el arrancar, ni siquiera pudo darse el lujo de reaccionar.

El cuerpo se retorció violentamente y murió quebrado por la presión que ejercía el symbiote.

Y una vez consumado el horrible acto se dio cuenta de algo.

"El otro tipo salió huyendo... Una pena, me hubiera divertido un poco más de tiempo" pronuncio de forma psicótica.

xxxxxxxxx

Yylfordt Estaba completamente Espantado, definitivamente no quería morir ahí.

Ese lugar no era el mundo humano que él conocía, decidió volver por donde había entrado y de milagro logró encontrar un portal que lo llevó hacia las noches.

Ahora sabe que los huecos y los seres hechos de energía espiritual no son La cúspide de la cadena alimenticia... El tendrá muchísimo más cuidado contra todos sus futuros oponentes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno antes de que alguien pueda molestar o algo así.

El simbiote es explícitamente más fuerte que Venom y muchos de los enemigos del Hombre Araña.

Varios de los enemigos de este último son capaces de tirar edificios o ya directamente pelear con tipos que han aguantado explosiones nucleares de kilotones bajos.

Lo cual lo pone por encima de muchos de los personajes de nivel Teniente de Bleach.

En cuanto a la velocidad.

Los personajes de nivel Teniente (exceptuando uno que otro caso puntual) serían hipersónicos.

Mientras que los personajes de calle más básicos, superan con amplio margen la velocidad del Rayo.

Sin contar que era un hack top.

¿Alguna sugerencia para una pelea que esté más o menos igualada?


	5. Chapter 5

Hades era un dios que gobernó sobre todo.

Esta era una versión del mundo en el cual él les gano a todos los Caballeros de Athena.

Incluso llegando a matar a esta misma.

Finalmente el regia sobre la Tierra, una felicidad inigualable, un sueño finalmente alcanzado y su propósito cumplido.

Pero no se detuvo en es punto, la diosa no era el único peligro para el.

Después de eliminar a la humanidad, la deidad decidió atacar a Poseidón.

Debido a que no tenía su cuerpo físico, el Dios del mar fue Derrotado fácilmente y sus generales borrados de la existencia.

El Dios del inframundo finalmente gobernaba sobre todo en la tierra, el mar y el inframundo.

Estando sólo por debajo su hermano menor.

El tiempo pasó y su gobierno nunca se cuestionó.

Un día el Dios se dedicó a buscar más terreno.

A pesar de que los dioses se proclamaban perfectos, esto era sólo un engaño para sentirse superiores.

Podía sentir enojo.

Sentir dolor.

Ser sociópatas.

Malos perdedores.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas.

Podían desear más.

Si ese no fuera el caso, la guerra Santa jamás hubiera ocurrido desde un inicio.

Fue en ese momento que Hades se esforzó como nunca en su existencia para poder salir del espacio-tiempo de la realidad, deseando más dominio.

Deseando tener un cielo para el mismo

Forzó a la creación para ascender a otro universo.

El Dios olímpico usa su espada para atravesar los tejidos que separaban el espacio y el tiempo de ambos universos, esperando encontrar un reino nunca antes visto.

Mientras en el azul y bello planeta Tierra, los gemelos Himnos y Thanatos esperan a su señor.

Esperando noticias de conquista y éxitos celestiales.

Lo único que recibieron en cambio fue a su señor cayendo a la Tierra y levantándose con un miedo horrible en su rostro.

Desde ese día Hades no volvió a hablar.

Fue a su castillo y dedicó sus fuerzas a crear una barrera en el universo.

Una barrera alimentada con miedo.

Pasaron los milenios.

Y el Dios olímpico estaba deteriorado.

Su hermoso rostro tenía arrugas de cansancio.

Sus ojos perdieron brillo junto con su pelo.

Los dioses gemelos querían ayudar.

Los dioses gemelos trataron de ayudar a su señor.

Los dioses gemelos fallaron siempre en su misión.

Siempre trataron de hablar con el.

Pero siempre eran rechazados.

Y la única palabra que recibían de la deidad mayor era.

"Tengo que mantenerlo afuera"

Una noche sin poder seguir forzando su cosmos, el olímpico decidió descansar.

Un minuto fue lo que quería descansar.

Y las estrellas brillaron de forma tétrica.

Eso había entrado a su mundo.

No fueron palabras.

Fueron pensamientos que se tradujeron para él.

"Antes de que todo fuera, yo era. Antes de que existiera el tiempo, yo ya esperaba. Me alimentaba de las almas que gritaban en los universos. Bebí la leche en mal estado de las estrellas muertas. Soy el vacío fuera de toda comprensión. Soy Shuma-Gorath"

Sólo había miedo.

"Pagarás por haber entrado con ánimos de conquista a mi universo"

No hubo tiempo para las palabras.

Un rayo de energía dorada y roja atravesó la cabeza del olímpico.

Esta vez su alma unida a un concepto no fue capaz de salvarlo.

No volvería de la muerte nunca más.

Es como si jamás hubiese existido en primer lugar.

El cuerpo con la armadura cayeron al suelo sin cosmos.

Desde ese día las deidades menores rezan a ese cuerpo día y noche.

Rezan para que su dios muerto los proteja del caos….. Para que los proteja de Shuma-Gorath.

Xxxxxxxxx

Bueno el pequeño relato terminó.

Originalmente este y va hacer un versus entre Hades y Galactus moderadamente alimentado.

Pero encontré que sí iba a ser un pisotón... Sería uno menos convencional.

Estuve revisando a ese pulpo ojón.

Quedé sorprendido por esos niveles de poder.

Viejo es decir, regente de más de 100 universos alternos, es una amenaza para tipo multiversales+ y basada en dioses grotescos.

No es de sorprender que la era clásica de Marvel esté tan rota.

Creo que de ahora en adelante limitare un poco a las entidades cósmicas.

En cuanto a Hades, lo mejor que pude ver de él fue que creó tres universo.

Eso es una mera mota de polvo por comparación con el pulpo.

Además los Olímpicos en su mayoría siempre actuaron como idiotas.

Con sólo decir que tipo manda gente al infierno por alimentarse de animales y cortar por accidente una planta es más que suficiente para decirte que no está bien de la cabeza.


	6. Chapter 6 Nota 1

Cómo se encuentra mi querido público, espero que bien.

Verán estoy algo Decepcionado de la gente... O mejor dicho de los famboys, en especial de anime, estos entes raros y perturbadores.

¿Pero a qué viene esto?

La respuesta es bastante simple, creen que mis franquicias favoritas de cómics, literatura occidental, videojuegos y mitología son débiles.

Porque mejor no rompemos el estereotipo de una vez.

Él es el pequeño Jimmy, es un pelmazo otaku qué cree que si no está animado en Japón o creado en ese país es un personaje débil.

Hola pequeño Jimmy.

"¡¿POR LA VIRGEN QUE PASA Y DONDE ESTOY?!"

-¿hola Jimmy como estas?

"¿QUE... quién es?" dijo el mocoso temblando.

-Soy un Dios que te permitirá reencarnar en otro mundo estilo anime, con la condición de que primero elijas un personaje que tú conozcas y pelees contra otro de un Universo de cómic o literatura occidental (me pregunto si será lo suficientemente estúpido para caer sin pensar durante un tiempo una respuesta tan importante).

"WOOOW genial, esto será fácil"

Jesucristo qué imbécil, pasaron solo 2 segundos.

-Una vez te conviertas en personaje sabrás manejar a la perfección sus poderes y capacidades, tu primer oponente será el Silver Surfer.

"Elijo a Naruto, esto será muy fácil" proclama de forma arrogante.

-¿viejo hablas en serio? Sabes que este tipo puede resistir aunque sea levemente a Thanos y.

"Eso tonto como mucho pueden destruir una pared, Naruto pudo ganarle a alguien omnipotente"

-Si sabes que por el simple hecho de que le hayan ganado implica que no es omnipotente.

"Callate tonto hater de Naruto"

¿De verdad le gritó a alguien que se proclama Dios?

-Bien, como tú quieras.

La pelea inicio en un planeta desierto, Silver Surfer estaba frente a Naruto.

La pelea terminó en menos de 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000... ¿De verdad Esperan que siga poniendo ceros?

"¿QUE PASO?"

-Bueno pequeño Jimmy, te mataron antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar.

"Pero era omnipotente"

Creo que la omnipotencia se regala hoy en día.

-Pequeño Jimmy, las mejores hazañas de esa serie son de nivel lunar.

"No es cierto, kaguya podía crear universos"

-Eso nunca pasó en la serie, se teletransportaba a otros lugares con planetas.

"No es cierto"

-Bueno mocoso, entonces si era tan omnipotente porque dependía de la energía de un maldito planeta, porque sus dos hijos podían encerrarla, porque Naruto y Sasuke podían derrotarla con un sello y por el amor a Dios hasta Sakura de todas las malditas criaturas inferiores en el universo le pudo dar un puñetazo.

"tonto hater de anime"

-Por pendejo te dejo en tu mundo… con traje de furro en Mexico para que te cagues de vergüenza.

"¿Qué?"

El tipo se esfumo del lugar.

/

Periódico Vanguardia.

Loco vestido de animal raro cae sobre persona con traje de Shrek que se dirigía a una fiesta de disfraces.

El hombre le dio una golpiza a la persona vestida de animal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno luego de poner lo estúpido que pueden llegar a ser los fanboys voy a tirar de forma textual lo que pienso y cómo voy a empezar a manejar las cosas.

Últimamente mientras buscó los cómics y series anime para hacer mis versos, ocasionalmente me encuentro que en ciertos foros las personas sobrevolaran demasiado a los personajes de anime... Saben que lo voy a redactar mejor, encuentro que sobrevolaran demasiado los animes populares en cuanto a poder se refiere.

No me creerían la cantidad de veces que he visto los pésimos argumentos de estos seres tan raros usan para tratar de argumentar que series tan débiles pueden contra personajes y versos enteros, que literalmente se catalogan como los más poderosos que pueden existir.

Comúnmente escucho que Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Fairy Tail y demás anime promedio popular de peleas, que por lo general es capaz de ir contra los pesos pesados de la ficción, lo cual es un sin sentido si conoces de ficción y Obras literarias a nivel general.

Si bien no soy un Dios que lo sabe todo, puedo asegurar que las series que mencioné anteriormente en realidad están entre los escalones más bajos de poder (exceptuando a Dragon Ball en cuanto a héroes se refiere).

Revisemos a la más fuerte de las que mencioné anteriormente.

En Dragon Ball Z el pico de poder más grande que se pude encontrar y que pude ver en la serie original, fue de nivel sistema solar+ con una velocidad ftl++.

Esto principalmente de las declaraciones de Cell y La hazaña de Goku de superar su propia aura lumínica en la pelea contra Freezer.

Dirán que es un gran nivel de poder, pero la verdad es que dentro de la franquicia los personajes originales son los más débiles que hay, en el Canon de las películas de estos prácticamente disocian galaxias, en GT pueden llegar a destruir unas pocas y con bastante tiempo llegar a destruir el universo material, en súper sólo llegaron a ser universales+ y multi-universales.

Dirán que es muy fuerte verdad, pero la verdad es que es un nivel de poder es bastante bajo.

En Dragon Ball héroes llegaron a niveles multiversales, haciendo que la franquicia recién alcance un nivel de poder decente.

Esto es claro tomando la ficción a nivel general como referente.

En Marvel y DC por dar un ejemplo, hay entidades que exceden el rango multiversal hasta el grado de trascenderlas a tal grado que pueden ver como ficción inexistente o borrarlas con sólo pensar a universos como Dragon Ball héroes (el cual es el mejor exponente de poder en cuanto se refiere a la franquicia).

Incluso en los mitos de HP lovecraft hay seres infinitamente poderosos que podrían barrer con casi todos los versos de anime promedios que se les pueda ocurrir.

Lo más chistoso de todo es que ignoran universos que perfectamente pueden competir con los pesos pesados de la ficción.

Magi, Saint Seiya y Umineko.

Por ser literalmente incapaces de comprender algo más allá de...

Lucecitas brillantes, explosiones culeras que perfectamente se comparan con bombas nucleares de bajo Rango y desaparecer del ojo humano.

Literalmente hay gente que cree que por el simple hecho de desaparecer de un segundo a otro de la vista de un ser humano ya son lumínicos, eso sólo te hace subsonico, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera llega a ser supersónico.

Otra cosa de la que quisiera aclarar algo es sobre el omnipotencia, paremos con este sinsentido de una buena vez.

Dicen que un personaje es omnipotente sólo porque la serie alegó tal cosa, lo cual no es prueba mínima para decir que el personaje es genuinamente omnipotente.

Personajes como TOAA si pueden ser considerados omnipotentes por el simple hecho de que tienen una trayectoria y seres de verdadero peso como entidades cósmicas trascendentales que lo corroboran.

Pero no me voy a creer que un simple personaje mugroso del montón será omnipotente sólo porque sí y ya.

Kaguya no es omnipotente por el simple hecho de que la molieron a golpes y la encerraron, Zeno no es omnipotente porque su verso se limita solo a ser multi-universal y dicho sea de paso no tiene velocidad infinita o siquiera es omnisciente, Yhwach nunca será omnipotente Por el simple hecho de que fue Derrotado y requería de un plan para poder alcanzar sus metas y puedo seguir con cuánto personaje de anime me tiren.

Literalmente Parece que la omnipotencia lo regalan hoy en día.

Esto también va para los cómics, Beyonder no es omnipotente Por el simple hecho de que ya HAY uno en Marvel, el Hombre Araña con el symbiote fusionado a él no es capaz de destruir galaxias por ganarle aún Heraldo de Galactus (eso fue una idiotez inducida por la trama de lo más fragante), tampoco en su forma de Capitán universo es omnipotente por lo antes dicho y puedo seguir así horas y horas con los cómics, pero creo que el punto se entiende para ambos lados.

A lo que quiero llegar también es que no se dejen llevar por el formato que se les presenta en una obra, tengan sentido común, qué se basan en las hazañas y no se dejen llevar por el fanatismo una serie.

Y por si quieres saberlo Les pondré un lista de los universos ficticios más poderosos que conozco.

-Marvel Comics.

-DC comics.

-Los mitos de Cthulhu y Lovecraft.

-Tenchi Muyo.

-Umineko.

\- E historias con seres y civilizaciones como los Downstreamers, los Xeele y El Star Maker

Creo que se me pasaron una o dos franquicias, pero creo que hay algo interesante que quiero hacer notar a la gente.

Literalmente las ficciones más poderosas con los personajes y seres más rotos... Se cuentan con los dedos dela mano.

Universos ficticios cuyo segundo personaje más fuerte podría destruir al resto de la ficción fácilmente (exceptuando a los de la lista claro).

Sólo quería dejar eso claro y supongo que desahogarme un poco.

En una nota aparte me sorprende la forma que tienen de argumentar personas que supuestamente son adultos o adolescentes.

De verdad es pésima y eso es preocupante.

PD: El próximo combate será entre Shaka de virgo y un fénix enloquecido.


	7. Chapter 7

"¿No lo puedo comprender?" dijo un gran hombre con armadura morada.

El vacío del espacio ya hace frente de él, con sus poderes al máximo y con los sentidos cósmicos alertas.

Pero el problema nunca llego.

"¿Dónde están los celestiales invasores?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuera del multiverso.

"¿Que es esa cosa Lord Frieza?" Pregunta un soldado en la nave del emperador del universo.

"Lo mismo pregunto, es un gigante aparentemente" Dijo un humanoide pequeño y con cuernos.

Flotando en el espacio, confundido y enojado.

Se encuentra un celestial.

Loco.

Sin perder tiempo, emite una onda psíquica al universo, golpeando sus rincones mas alejados.

Planeta kaio.

"No puedo creer… nunca en toda mi existencia, ni Frieza, ni Beerus, ni el supremo Kaiosama o ese demonio de Majin Buu….. Este podría ser el verdadero final del universo" Piensa alarmado la deida.

Planeta Tierra.

"¡¿Que truco fue ese Mutaito?!" Dijo el demonio Piccolo Daimaō.

"¿Pensé que el truco era tuyo?" Responde nervioso el gran maestro Mutaito.

Una nueva voz se proyecta a los dos luchadores.

"Me temo…. Que lo que lo emitió…. Llegará un día a la tierra" Dijo la deaida de la tierra, Kamisama.

Planeta Supremo.

"kibito….. No me importa si está durmiendo, hay que despertar a Beerus y dar aviso al Rey de todo".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maldito gigante, nadie se mete con el Gran Frieza y vive para contarlo" Dijo enojado a mas no poder.

Saliendo de su nave y cargando su ataque el emperador del universo dispara contra el gigante, en su primera forma, generando una explosión que destruiría un gigante de gas.

Una vez pasado la explosión ensordecedora, el emperador se da la vuelta hacia su nave.

"Eso pasa por atacar mis sentidos ser desagradable"

Para sorpresa y enojo del emperador.

"He visto Kilonovas más fuertes que eso" Un voz en su mente sonó.

"¿Qué?" Cuestiona el emperador, antes de ser atomizado en el acto.

Los soldados no lo podían creer, su emperador, líder y ser más poderoso del universo…. Asesinado en segundos.

"Que nave más pequeña" Pensó curioso, para luego tomar la información de los sistemas y mentes de los soldados.

"Un imperio….. Eh"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 hora después.

"Después de derrotar justamente a mi hijo" Habla un demonio más grande y derrotado. "Yo…. Entrego todos y cada uno de mis planetas al Gran lord Ivestigo, el celestial dios".

La organización de comercio cae ante el poder celestial.

1:30 después de la llegada.

"Ustedes Saiyans"

Un planeta en llamas frente al espacio.

"les doy una última oportunidad"

Volcanes explotan y la lava destruye todo a su paso.

"Su rey está muerto en mis manos"

Los recién nacidos lloran.

"A diferencia de ustedes y los demás planteas que destruyeron, les doy la posibilidad de rendirse"

El planeta Vegeta cae en menos de una hora.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

La conquista siguió.

Algunos se rindieron si mayor problema.

"En nombre de los Namekuseijins…. Nos rendimos pacíficamente" Hablo el Gran patriarca.

"Buena decisión, no los destruiré o intervendré, solo recuerden, su superior soy yo…. Y curiosas esferas, aunque nada interesante desde mi punto de vista"

Otros trataron de luchar.

"lo siento Kamisama, ni yo, ni el demonio de Piccolo o los androides del doctor Gero y la corporación Capsula….. no pudimos siquiera moverlo" Mutaito lamenta sobre el cuerpo muerto de Kamisama.

Otros solo corren.

"No puedo traer a Buu con ese gigante conquistándolo todo, no puedo creer que tomara casi todos los mundos que conozco ¡en menos de un día!" un Brujo escapa en su nave de la batalla.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Palacio del rey de todo.

El Gran Sacerdote solo puede mirar a su hijo en el suelo.

Dañado y ensangrentado, pronuncia sus últimas palabras.

"El viene"


End file.
